stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest
When the world's sickest wave comes to Surfer's Paradise, so does an important hotel critic. But when he has a lousy time, can the group make it right? ' '''Plot ' The Kahuna is going over his wave charts and he realizes that the sickest wave ever that only comes every twenty years is coming to Sunset Beach, El Duderino. Excited, he goes and tells Broseph and Reef about it after their surf session. When he also tells the boys that the last guy to ride it made it on every surf magazine in the world, both boys want to ride it. Back at the resort, Lo is complaining about her living conditions and work to her friends when Bummer comes in and tell them serious news. Stanley Stevens, a world famous hotel critic, will be staying at the resort and reviewing the hotel. Hoping that he might get a promotion if the review is good, Bummer has everyone working while Mr. Stevens is there, and that they will be striked if they screw up in the tiniest bit. Reef asks if he and Broseph can have the weekend off to catch El Duderino, but Bummer says no. Lo also is trying to get a review, not for Bummer, but if they get a good review her dad might let her quit her job. Fin and Rosie are cleaning in the lobby when Rosie spots a tarantula. Fin saves her from Rosie and traps her in an upside down cup on the supply cart since it is George's pet, named Shania Twain. Bummer points out a stain on the ceiling he wants gone. Rosie tapes up the mop with brooms and hockey sticks as an extention handle and sits on Fin's shoulders to reach it. Broseph is bummed out that he has to miss the wave so he comes up with an idea. His little brother and George Ridgemount are hanging out in the lobby. When Broseph explains to them why being a bell hop is awesome, they ask him to do the job for him. The two kids stack up on each other and with his little brother looking like Broseph, they pass off as him. Mr. Stevens arrives and he is treated wonderfully thanks to the two kids doing well as being a bell hop. However as he checks out, he doesn't seem to know anything about a hotel review when Bummer talks to him. As this is happening, another guest checks out angrily after having a bad time at the hotel since the other staff didn't pay any attention to him. Johnny realizes that the angry guest was actually the real Stanley Stevens. It turns out that the Mr. Stevens the staff waited on at first was called Seymour Stevens, not Stanley. Lo and Emma, however, race after his car in Lo's Jeep and stop him from boarding the ferry. They convince him to give the hotel one more chance. However, it doesn't go well at lunch when Lo drops Mr. Stevens' sushi on the floor, and with employees who want to surf El Duderino, things get worse. Meanwhile, when Fin and Rosie are cleaning the royal suite for Mr. Stevens, Rosie stands on Fin's shoulders to clean the tall windows. Fin can see El Duderino kilometers out in the ocean, and distracted from not being able to ride it, forgets to hold onto Rosie, tipping both over. The knocked over cart releases Shania Twain from her cup and into the room. Broseph and Reef fight about the wave but in the fight, Bummer finds out about Broseph's plan. Meanwhile, the two kids show Mr. Stevens his suite to find George's spider has hatched babies in his bed. Freaked out, he tries to leave but while Reef takes him to the catamaran, Broseph is ordered by Bummer to hide his car so the critic can't drive away. When Broseph sees the waves and a fellow surfer riding them, it's too much temptation and he abandons the car, which keeps rolling forward. When Reef sees that Broseph is surfing, he just leaves Mr. Stevens on the boat, heading out to sea alone. Reef and Broseph are at sea and keep making each other fall off their boards. The Kahuna comes along on a water tricycle and asks them if they saw the catamaran he was taking apart. Johnny gets a call from Mr. Stevens who is at sea with a broken boat and a circling shark. When they rescue him, however, he leaves and plans on reviewing the hotel badly. The Kahuna thinks Mr. Stevens looks familiar and it turns out that he was the cover guy from the last appearance of El Duderino. The girls comes up with one last idea: bring Mr. Stevens to surf the wave. They and Wipeout catch up with Mr. Stevens (who is leaving on foot since his car is missing), but when the girls can't pull him back, Wipeout is forced tackle him. The girls have Mr. Stevens paddle out with them on surfboards. Broseph and Reef are still fighting about the wave, however they realize they are friends and it's a stupid fight. When El Duderino comes, though, they fight about letting the other guy surf it first and miss the wave completely. Mr. Stevens rides it though and has the best time ever. At a fire on the beach, Mr. Stevens states that he used to be quite the laid-back beach bum, but his job made him stressed out and riding the wave was just what he needed. Bummer comes and is shocked that Mr. Stevens is enjoying having hot dogs on the beach instead of something with more class. Mr. Stevens decides to rate the hotel a "hang ten out of ten." Bummer, as an award to the employees, cancels all their strikes. Everyone is surprised about the ten out of ten, even after Broseph had smashed his car (but he didn't know about that yet). The hotel's reputation is saved, and although Mr. Ridgemount was impressed, he doesn't let Lo quit as she had hoped. He does reward her however, by letting her off probation. The episode ends with Lo having to still serve her brother and Broseph's brother milkshakes. Appearances *Reef *Fin *Broseph *Lo *Emma *Johnny *Bummer *The Kahuna *Rosie *George *Grommet *Seymour Stevens *Stanley Stevens *Unknown Female Surfer (does not speak) Trivia *George's pet tarantula's name is Shania Twain. *Lo has had her learner's permit for two weeks. *The Title of this episode is a reference to the 1963 American comedy film, It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World. *Stoked Radio: ** Season Tickets by The Dirty Tricks ** Boulevard by The Dirty Tricks *El Duderino is caused by tropical storms in the Pacific Ocean and heads for British Columbia. *The tropical storm that spawns El Duderino is Tropical Storm Tom. *This episode has the second longest episode title. *A submarine can be seen when El Duderino passes Reef and Broseph. *Stanley Stevens and Seymour Stevens have the same type of car, Stanley's is red and Seymour's blue. *Reef called the Kahuna "El Kahuna". Quotes *'''Johnny: Checking out so soon? Mr. Stevens: Not soon enough, I've been ignored and abused by your staff all weekend along. This is the worst hotel I've stayed at and I've been to Siberia! Johnny: Okay, uh, how will you be paying? Mr. Stevens: You expect me to paaay, fine! Charge it to my company card. Johnny: Mr. Stanley Stevens of Luxury Vacations Magazine! Will you excuse me for one moment! *'The Kahuna': (Standing on rocks) El Duderino! *'Johnny: '(On the PA) Heads up surfers, we've got record setting swells all weekend long, so grab your boards and get out there. It's gonna be intense! *'Newscaster': Next on When Nature Attacks! Tropical Storm Tom! With powerful winds reaching all the way to BC. Surfers are racing up the coast for once in a lifetime shot at the big waves. Fin: The biggest waves of the season and we're stuck sucking up to some reporter! *'The Kahuna': The power of the North Pacific current minus the Moon and Mercury divided by pi! (Gasps) El Duderino! *'Emma: '''Wow! So we learned cutlery placement for nothing! '''Lo: '''Emma, we have to fix this, it's my ticket out! '''Emma: '''Yeah, but how? (''Cuts to them in Lo's Jeep) Emma: 'Lo, are you sure you know how to drive? '''Lo: '''Duh, I got my learner's permit two weeks ago! (''After stopping Mr. Stevens) 'Lo: '''Mr. Stevens, don't go! '''Emma: '''You have to give our hotel another chance! *'Emma: 'Ooh, Sashimi Supremi! Mr. Stevens will love this! '''Lo: '''I've got it, once we get that good review daddy will be so happy he'll have to let me back in the penthouse. '''Emma: '''Lo that's the wrong- (''Lo walks into the door) door! 'Lo: '(About the plate) Sashimi Supremi! *'''Fin: Sheesh! Rosie, what did you eat for lunch? A hippo?! Rosie: 'What are you complaining for? You're young, suck it up! '''Fin: '(Sees the wave) It's almost here! El Duderino! Whoa! (Falls over with Rosie) *'Bummer: '''Where is Reef? I told that slacker to clear the pool! (''Lance points to the water) 'Reef: '(Laughs) In your face bro! 'Broseph: '''Nice baby waves! '''Reef: '''Whatev! I'm just gettin' started! El Duderino's all mine! '''Bummer: '(Using a megaphone) REEF! 'Reef: '''Oh fudge! '''Bummer: '''Slacking off again, eh? That's strike number two mister! Now get back the pool! (''Notices Broseph) Broseph, what are you doing out there? You're suppose to be showing Mr. Stevens to his suite! 'Broseph: '''I am? *'Lo: '''Mr. Stevens left, this is terrible! '''Emma: '''I know, poor Bummer! '''Lo: No! Poor me! He'll get fired and get to leave! But a bad review means that I'm stuck working here! Fin: 'Uh...sir, are you okay? '''Bummer: '''No! My career in hotel management is O-V-E-R over! '''The Kahuna: ''Scuse me chiquitas! But you might want to see this! (Shows a surf magazine) '''Fin: '''No way! Is that...? '''The Kahuna: Uh, yep! Lo: 'I know how to fix this! Ladies, let's roll! '''Bummer: '''That's one for me! (''Pours out his drink) And that's one for my dead career! *'Reef: '''Just take it eas', dude! We're gonna chill you right out! How about a sweet burn on a catamaran? That's fun, right? '''Broseph: '''El Duderino! '''Reef: '''Broseph! Trying to steal my wave! Anchors away, dude! Alright Broseph, it is on! (''Drops in on Broseph) 'Reef: '(Laughs) Take that, wave hog! 'Broseph: '(Coughs) You're the one dropping in on me! (Pushes his board into Reef's) 'Reef: '(Coughs) Watch it, bud! 'Broseph: '''No, you watch it, bro! '''The Kahuna: '''Have you cats seen a catamaran around? I started taking her apart, then I went to get some nachos, when I got back she was gonzo. '''Reef: '''Uh-oh! *'Lo: 'I hate this job! Do you see what the humidity in the staff house did to my hair? '''Fin: '''Oh yeah! For a minute I thought you were going for the caveman look! '''Lo: '''Fin, this is serious! '''Fin: '(Laughs) Chill out, it's not that big of a deal! 'Reef: '''What's up, Bride of Frankenstein! (''Lo glares at Reef and Fin and Emma giggle) *'Bummer: '(Using megaphone) Attention staff! People, we've got a code red! I've just received word that a very, very, very, very, very important person will staying at the hotel this weekend. None other than the one and only Mr. Stevens! (Groms just stand there) Stanley Stevens! Editor of Luxury Vacations Magazine! A.K.A the world's toughest travel critic! (The groms still have no idea) His review will make or break this! If we get a ten out of ten it will put this hotel on the map! And put me in line for a major promotion! (Does his dorky dance) I got the moves, got the moves yeah! Therefore I order all of you to give Mr. Stevens the absolute best this establishment has to offer. The finest food! The silkiest sheets! The most pristine pool and a room in the royal suite! 'Lo: '(Whispering) That's the best room in the hotel! After Daddy's penthouse! '''Bummer: (Using a megaphone) For the next forty eight hours, we are in V-V-V-V-VIP mode! There will be no slacking off! If you're not on duty, you're helping someone who is! (Megaphone again) Anyone who messes this up for me is looking at a big fat strike! Any questions! 'Reef: '''Can me and Broseph get the weekend off to catch a seriously sick wave? '''Bummer: '(Using a megaphone) Not a chance, punk! Now people, let's get prepped! Goofs *When the storm comes there are rays of sunlight even though there is cloud cover. *Although Lo states that she received her learner's driving permit two weeks earlier, her age at the time (15 years old) makes her too young to hold a learner's permit at that point. British Columbia law states that the minimum age for someone to be able to drive legally is 16 years of age, which Lo is not yet. *It is not clear why people are surfing during a thunder storm, water is a poor conductor of electricity and if lightning struck close enough, it would kill everyone in the water. *When Stanley Stevens lays down on the bed yet he does not crush the spiders, his weight would have killed all the spiders. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with videos